The Kryptonian X-Man
by GreatRaoOfKrypton
Summary: We all know the legend of the Man of Tomorrow in the DC Universe, but what if his story was different? What if baby Kal-El was sent to earth in the Marvel Universe instead? How will Clark deal with all the villains and allies and a completely different life? No feat is too great for the Man of Steel on his path to becoming the champion of Earth!
1. Chapter 1

**THE KRYPTONIAN X-MAN**

 **This is more of an introduction to how the story will be laid out; this will set the guidelines as to where the story goes. Every now and then I will ask you guys what I should do with any situation the characters will be in.**

 **The main Character Point of Views is already decided and there will be little to no 3** **rd** **person views unless necessary. They three character P.O.V.'s used most will be Clark (or Kal-El), Charles Xavier, and any character that needs to be explained. This Clark will be the New 52 version, but, because I will have Chloe Sullivan in it (from CW's Smallville), it will have more of the TV show's style of how the characters interact. Nothing against Clark's red underoos, but I like his new costume better. Not much from DC will be in this, but there will be Batman, along with the bat family of course, this meaning Metropolis and Gotham and probably even Bludhaven will appear in this. There will be elements of Krypton, meaning Brainiac, Zod, Doomsday, and the ever so lovable Kryptonite. There will only be two types of Kryptonite, green and blue, but maybe I might throw in some Red K (who doesn't like Kal?). They will have the same properties as seen in Smallville, only the green Kryptonite won't throw him to the ground in a useless heap (it of course will hurt him a lot, but only to a certain extent). There will be all the L.L.'s (Lois, Lex, and Lana), Jimmy Olsen, Metallo, and basically as many villains as possible from the superman storylines, as long as it makes sense. I, sadly, will not be including Kara (Supergirl), but I will have Conner (Superboy [A clone with DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor, comics be crazy]). I do have a set pairing for Clark (NOT LOIS) and you will see her along the story a lot. I won't have the Kent's raise Clark (I'm so sorry), but someone truly X-trordinary (Ba-dum crash). The timeline will look kinda wonky, but it will make more sense as the story goes. The story will take place in the Marvel Universe, but the X-Men will have the same basic-type storyline as in the cartoon, X-Men Evolution, continuing into Wolverine and the X-Men, hence why I chose this particular crossover. Some chapters will have stories from each perspective TV show, some conflict from Smallville and some from X-Men Evolution, but most chapters will be my own stories following the Earth 616 continuity. Just for fun I'll slide in some big comic storylines, such as the Death of Superman, the Civil War storyline, House of M, Avengers VS. X-Men, Infinity War, and of course, the Secret Wars. And Probably the best of them all, the Axis event. The Prologue will set up the story, then I will include major moments of Clark's growing up using time skips, but I'll cut off his aging up to 16 and it will take off starting at Strategy X. Honestly, I love the character of Superman and I just want to see how he would fit into the Marvel Universe. Finally, I just want to say thank you in advance for reading my story, if you do, and I will post the prologue and first chapter soon. I will try to update between chapters ASAP. This is Great Rao of Krypton signing off. Now opening credits for…**

 **THE KRYPTONIAN X-MAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** **\- This chapter won't have any major conflict, it will primarily set up the story for later on, this also will have no specific P.O.V.'s so if it's a bit confusing and all over the place, don't worry, it will get better. I'm not sure if I have to put this here or if it's too cliché, but I don't own Superman or the Marvel Universe. I also will accept any concerns or criticisms to my story; I want to make it good for you guys. I'll even accept flames, you got something to say, don't be afraid to say it, and I really want to hear you guys out. Here's to a good story (hopefully)! *Raises glass of champagne***

 **Unknown time in the Andromeda galaxy- Approx. 1992 on Earth**

Jor-El wasn't sure what was louder- the cries of his infant child, Kal-El, or his own heartbeat. And really, he didn't care. His planet, Krypton, one of the most advanced planets in the universe, was doomed to explode due to the inhabitant's own prejudice and arrogance towards each other. To him, that didn't matter either. The only thing that captured his complete focus was the space pod set up for Kal to travel away from Krypton's destruction, unfortunately without Lara, Kal-El's mother and Jor's wife, and Jor-El himself.

"Shhh. It will be okay my sweet Kal-El," Came Lara's soothing voice to hush her child.

"Is it almost complete Jor?" Asked Lara

"Yes my love, soon Kal will be able to survive. Have you chosen a suitable planet him?" Jor-El inquired

"Yes, Earth," Jor-El swiveled his head to face her and shot her a look of confusion.

"Think about it Jor, he will look just like them, he will be able to blend in. Grow up normal! And it has a _yellow sun_!" Jor-El's eyes widened almost comically, albeit serious.

"That would make him more of an outcast than before, Lara! Always living in fear of greedy men and women that would rather use him as a weapon than look at him as one of them."

"But Jor, don't you understand? He can be their hope, their savior! All would look to the skies and see a symbol of justice! Yes, the people of Earth have a large capacity for evil, but their capacity for hope is stronger than anything else in the universe!" Lara cried with spirit.

And so Jor-El knew that he could do nothing to hinder Lara's decision, but he would do all he could to make sure that Kal-El wouldn't go blindly, thus birthing the concept to the last remnant of Krypton as soon as it was destroyed. That very night, Jor-El set to work on giving Kal the knowledge of the 28 galaxies explored by Krypton and setting up the trials that Kal would face on his path to greatness. And soon, all people of Earth will join Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton, in the light of the sun.

 **Months later, outside of the newly rebuilt Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville, New York**

Charles Xavier is a man seeming in his late 40's, bald and in a wheelchair, sitting outside a school he formed for people who develop a certain gene to their DNA, which gives them an undetermined ability. Charles himself discovered it and called it the 'X-Gene'. Charles was one of these mutants, his mutation giving him powerful telepathy. Charles didn't know what to feel right now, happy or sad. He was overjoyed that his new school is officially complete, or distressed that his one time friend, Erik Lehnsherr, formerly Max Eisenhardt, had abandoned him for his belief that mutants and humans will go to war in the future, a firm belief in what he dubs mutants to be, "homo-superior". But here he was in Cerebro, a device used to track mutants using Charles' telepathy when he felt a large power surge, and he meant LARGE. He truly never felt such power before; it was greater than what he called an Omega mutant, the most powerful class of mutants. This pushed Charles' mind to his limit to track where it was. Canada! No, Montana! No, Kansas! It seemed to stop there; he couldn't trace any humans near by so he could safely go to check it out. He couldn't tell his/her age though, so hopefully this mutant would be willing to listen to Charles. 'A cornfield? What are you doing there?' Charles wondered.

" _Ororo!"_ Charles called telepathically, while exiting Cerebro.

"Yes Charles?" Ororo Munroe, an elegantly built African-American woman in her mid-20's, inquired.

"Suit up and prepare the Blackbird, it seems we found our first student." Charles replied

Ororo smiled and left to suit up into her costumed persona, Storm.

 **Smallville, Kansas**

"Remain here and watch the Blackbird, I'll summon you telepathically if I require assistance," Charles instructed Storm.

"Of course Charles," Storm replied.

And so Charles left to confront what could be his first new student and greatest ally, or his greatest enemy. He was definitely prepared for anything that this child may possess, but what frightens him is the fact that he can't hear any thoughts or even feel the presence of a mind near by, usually he could at least detect a nearby mind, even if he couldn't read it. He was snapped out of his reverie by a cry, not violent like he expected, but distressed, like a baby. He approached the noise and nearly had a heart attack from what he saw. Nearby, he noticed a small ship, a ship eons more advanced than something of Earth, meaning it's not from the military or even from the planet. But that wasn't what shocked him, that was the baby that was resting inside of the ship and he didn't need telepathy- not like he could use it- to know that this baby isn't of Earth.

" _ORORO"_ Charles cried to Storm's mind.

" _On my way Charles!"_ Storm replied frantically

Charles sat wondering on what to do, petrified enough to not move a muscle, but was snapped out of shock by the same wail he just heard come from the boy. He tentatively reached out for the ship and laid a hand on it, but as soon as he laid a hand on it, a 3D projection lit up. It was a grown man with white robes with what seemed like an "S" inside of a diamond emblazoned on the chest. The boy looked just like the man, younger of course, but looks all the same, except for the eyes. While the man had deep emerald eyes, the boy had stunning cerulean blue eyes.

"Protect him and deliver him from evil, my one and only son, the last son," was all the projection said before it turned off, shut down, if you will.

"Charles! What's wro-" was all Storm had time to say before she stared speechlessly at the alien boy in front of her. But, as if her emotions did a 180-degree turn, she started gushing at the sight of him.

"Oh Charles, look at him! How precious! We can't just leave him here, let's take him back to the mansion!"

"Ororo, he has no parents on the planet! What do we say when somebody asks about the boy's family? 'He crashed down out of the sky in a space ship.' How preposterous!" Charles reasoned, but Storm wouldn't have any of it.

"We'll figure it out later, Charles! He's just a baby!" Storm cried

"He needs somebody to call him son, people will wonder!"

"Then I'll adopt him Charles!" Ororo said as she picked the infant up.

"Ororo, don't be rash"

"I've always wanted a child Charles,"

"Well what are we to name him then?"

"My best friend from college, her name was Martha Clark. I've always liked the name Clark. Clark Munroe doesn't sound too bad, has a nice ring to it actually,"

Knowing he couldn't do anything to stop Ororo, Charles gave in to the giggling baby in her arms "Well then, Clark Munroe, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Charles said with an amused twinkle in his eye as the newly named Clark giggled gleefully.

 **Time Skip: 7 Years-At Xavier's School: Meeting Jean Grey**

Needless to say, when Storm and Xavier came back to the Institute with a baby, they were quite tense; of course they reluctantly decided to keep away the fact that Clark wasn't a mutant, not even a human. But Ororo had promised that she would do a good job hiding the ship, and she did, Charles knew every inch of the grounds and couldn't find it until Ororo showed him. After trying to see what Clark's powers were they deduced that he has enhanced strength -not strong enough to bend steel, but enough to nearly break Charles' finger- and enhanced durability-not enough to deflect a bullet, but his molecules were much denser than a normal infant's. Seven years later and Clark's power was growing DAILY. Now he was strong enough to bend a lead pipe and was durable enough that it took incredibly dense metal syringes to even break his skin. Along with that, he developed beams of infrared heat that fire from his eyes, extremely enhanced speed, and, the most destructive so far, he had the lung capacity to turn his very breath into a minor air cannon. Each day, Charles would help Clark gain more over control his ever-growing powers, which he'd been extremely afraid of at first, then Ororo would teach him different forms of fighting, martial arts, weapons training, gymnastics, and anything else he would need in combat, this supporting Charles' belief for mutants, hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. He still hoped that humans would accept mutants in the future. As it turns out, Clark's mind works at a pace most scientists would drool over, thus giving him a completely eidetic memory. This helped with Clark's power control and fighting, for it only would take a couple times to show him something and he would memorize it perfectly, also tying into his education, him having an I.Q of over 165 although he's only seven. Today was a special day for Clark though, most of his childhood, he had to stay confined to the Institute with only Professor Xavier and his mother. He of course loved his mother more than anything and loves to spend time with her, but the Institute gets boring sometimes. But all of that changes today- another kid was coming, someone his age and she's a mutant too. The Professor said that she had red hair and green eyes and had telepathy-reading minds- and telekinesis- moving stuff with her mind-, but Clark didn't care, just as long as he meets a new friend. Hearing the doorbell ring, a telltale sign that she's here, Clark runs as fast as he can to the door, nearly hitting Storm in the process.

"Clark Munroe! What have I told you about running in the mansion!" Ororo chastised

"Sorry mom, I just got so excited," Clark looked down. Ororo's fiery eyes softened, she knew that Clark felt lonely and was jubilant once he heard about Jean Grey.

Ororo went to the buzzer and spoke, "Hi Jean, welcome to the institute."

"Thank you Miss Munroe!" She heard the little girl reply as Ororo opened the gates. Not even a minute later, she heard a rapid knock on the door, but before she could even think of getting it, Clark sped to the door, and fumbled with the locks until they opened. The first thing Clark noticed was the mop of red hair on top of a seven-year-old girl, by then he noticed the emerald green eyes she had- he was then snapped out of his thoughts when the girl spoke, "Hi I'm Jean, Jean Grey."

"I'm Clark Munroe, nice to meet you!"

"Munroe, like Miss Ororo Munroe?"

"Yeah! She's the best mom ever."

"Who's your dad?" Clark's expression saddened at that and his eyes lost their shine for a fraction of a second

"I don't know, I was adopted by my mom as a baby, so I guess my real mom and dad never wanted me," At this Ororo winced, they never told Clark in fear of him rejecting who he really was. Luckily the two kids were too engaged in a new conversation that they never saw her pained look. Ororo did smile though; she could easily tell that this was the start of a new friendship. But she didn't know that their bond would grow stronger throughout the generations to come.

 **Time Skip: 4 Years-The forest outside of the X-Mansion: Kryptonite, Red, Blue, and Green**

Almost a year after Clark and Jean first met, Professor Xavier found another mutant named Scott Summers with the mutant power of powerful concussive optic blasts. They were, to Scott's chagrin, uncontrollable, and unlike Clark's, which were pure heat; Scott's were physical blasts, enough to level a one-story building. As soon as Scott was introduced to the other pair of eight year olds, the three immediately bonded as if it was fate that they were drawn together. Year's later and Clark's powers were still growing, now he was strong enough to tear steel apart like cardboard, durable enough that Charles can't pierce his skin with any syringe, and fast enough to outrun a speeding bullet-going about 475 MPH. His heat beams could melt metal to liquid and his gale-force breath could tear through stone, adding to that, his breath could reach temperatures down to -200-degrees. His senses grew acute, an expert sense of smell, hearing extending to ultra high and low frequencies, he had perfect eyesight, with x-ray and telescopic vision to match. Charles also deduced that due to his fast thinking process, in combat Clark has almost a precognitive, or sixth sense to warn him of a coming attack, this with his perfect memory helped form him into an expert in hand-to-hand combat, various martial arts, weaponry extending from long-range to heavy weapons and is still pushing himself to-and past-his limits.

But something changed today.

Outside with Charles, Clark was practicing his senses, specifically his smell, to track down a specific animal and plant. Everything was according to plan, Charles was actually surprised that he traced to scent so quickly, but Charles still had a strange feeling of dread. At first, he was worried that his past affiliations with the government had come back to haunt him, fearing for his live, Ororo's life, and-most importantly-the kids' lives. He was especially worried about Clark, if they got a hold of him and found out he was an alien, he would be dissected or used by the government. Lord knows what would happen if they did get control over him. His fears were only reinforced when he heard Clark cry out in pain.

' _Ororo, come fast! Something's wrong with Clark!'_

' _I'm on my way! What happened Charles? What happened to my son?!'_ Ororo mentally cried out.

' _I don't know, but I hope my assumption about it is wrong.'_ Charles replied

After following Clark's yelps in pain, he saw the 11-year-old boy writhing in pain on the ground, near some sort of green rock that glowed with radiation, almost like it was targeting Clark specifically. _Is that-_ But Charles was cut off from his thoughts as Storm came flying in.

"Where is he Professor?!"

"Quick Ororo, move him away from the rock!"

Storm picked the boy up and backed away a few meters and the green rock almost instantly stopped glowing, leaving Clark to fade into unconsciousness.

"We must take him back to the mansion immediately," Charles instructed, "Go on take Clark back, I'll catch up."

After Charles reached the mansion, he went straight to the Medical section to see Ororo, Scott and Jean sitting in chairs waiting for Clark to regain consciousness.

"Hey Professor! Is Clark OK?" Charles heard Scott's voice from the corner of the room. Young, eleven-year-old Scott Summers was an average sized boy with brown hair and blue eyes, but Charles knew that only because Scott told him so. Due to his uncontrollable mutation, Scott can only block the concussive force by closing his eyes or wearing glasses with red ruby-quartz.

"I don't know Scott, something happened in the woods. May Miss Munroe and I have the room please? We must find out what happened to Clark," Inquired Charles.

"Of course Professor, let's go Slim," Came Jean's response, but before she left, she ran to Clark's side and whispered, "Get well soon." Before planting a small kiss on his cheek and running out the door, causing Scott to slightly scowl, before he left as well, the look not unnoticed by Charles and Ororo.

"I think Scott might like Jean, Professor," Ororo said with a slight grin.

Charles smiled too before growing serious and looking towards Clark. He was truly nervous for Clark's wellbeing, for he had never seen Clark sweating so profusely, and he most certainly has never seemed in so much pain, adding to that, he was as pale as a ghost. He looked towards Ororo again and could see the fear in her eyes; she truly cared for Clark as if he was her son by birth. Heck, Charles could see why after raising Clark for 11 years, he had the purest and most generous soul that Charles had seen for a long time. Charles' mind then switched back to the rocks, _No metal on Earth can harm Clark, how could a green rock? Unless it's not from Earth…_

"Ororo, I need you to go to the back woods and find as many glowing meteor rocks as you can, no matter the color, if it glows, retrieve it and bring it to the mansion, more specifically the lab. I have to make a phone call to an old friend."

"How do you know they're meteors?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know for sure but it might connect us more to Clark's origin planet," Charles replied as Ororo's eyes widened, then she set off to look for the other meteor rocks. As she left, Charles pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. After the third ring, the call was answered and a man asked,

" _Hello?"_

 _Hello, Hank, I need a favor…"_

Several hours later, Ororo returned and placed all the meteor rocks in a lead box, there seemed to be only three colors, green, red, and blue. They all reacted differently, almost like they were the same yet completely different if that makes any sense. The green acted murderously like it wanted to kill Clark and only Clark, it had no affect on anyone else. The blue acted dull, as if it was useless, but by the glow from the rock, it obviously does something to Clark. The red seemed crazy, unstable, like one touch would make you go insane along with it. I dread what would happen if it came into contact with Clark.

A few minutes passed until Hank McCoy stepped into the lab. Hank was a tall and well-built man in his thirties. He was an excellent scientist and an old friend to Charles. At the moment, you could tell the Hank was rather enthused to be working with the rocks and Clark, already prepared with every supply he would need in the lab. Charles decided to entrust Hank with the knowledge of Clark's origin as Clark's very own doctor.

"Hello Charles! Where are the rocks and the boy- Clark- correct?" Hank asked

"Yes, Hank, that's correct, Clark is in the Med bay and the meteors are in the lab. I must warn you that Clark's skin cannot be penetrated by any metal syringes, so the only way to see inside of him would be an x-ray." Charles Replied

"Thank you Charles, I will alert you once I'm finished."

"Good luck Hank."

Hours later, Charles heard a knock to his office door.

"Come in Hank!" Charles called

"Geez, I sometimes forget that you have telepathy Charles! Nearly scared me half to death!" Hank replied chuckling.

"What have you found, my friend?" Charles inquired.

"I need to study more about Clark from the notes that I have now. But it seems that the meteor rocks all affect Clark differently, as in different aspects of him. The green tries to burn out his DNA, essentially hurting, and eventually killing Clark. The red acts upon his mind, stripping him of all his inhibitions and caring feelings, practically turning him into a greedy, self-centered sociopath, that too getting worse over time. The blue though, that's a special case, the blue rock strips away his physical powers, his strength, speed, invulnerability, and heat-vision, but keeps his meta-physical powers-his x-ray vision, telescopic vision, acute hearing and enhanced senses, his sixth (slight precognitive) sense along with his high-functioning brain capacity. And get this Charles, after doing a once-over of Clark's body, I discovered that he has more power yet to come, including eventual immortality, based on the way he processes energy. This blue rock basically gives him the opportunity to fine-tune any physical prowess he has yet to gain. I have to process this more overnight, but so far, from the tests I've already been over, Clark has the power to change the universe!

 **A few days later, in Charles' office**

Charles won't and probably will never say that he doesn't believe in the impossible- in fact, he IS the impossible- but that doesn't mean he wasn't shocked at the results Professor Hank McCoy came up with as to why the colored meteor rocks affect Clark and his abilities.

"Charles, from my readings, Clark absorbs radiation in a way that humans couldn't. These rocks give off a certain type of radiation that is specifically set towards Clark and any one of his people. This radiation, as seen can have negative effects and are most likely set from his origin planet. The way Clark gets his powers is the exact opposite; he absorbs a special type of radiation that is also specifically set for his DNA, but in a good way. The only type of radiation that affects Clark's powers is solar radiation. He's like a plant, considering how he grows powerfully through his body drinking in the sun's radiation. But from my study of the stars amongst the universe, I can hypothesize that under a red star, Clark's abilities, all of Clark's abilities will go null and void. But under a blue star, he would be super-charged. Considering the rate Clark processes energy through solar radiation, it's safe to say that Clark wouldn't need to eat, drink, or even _breathe_ ; the leftover energy processed in his body would fulfill those functions for him. By the time he is in his prime, his power could be limitless. How utterly astounding, Charles! Pairing with this, Clark could be immune to any effects by the X-Gene or human DNA development," Hank ranted

" Hank, that means…" Charles grew sullen.

"He won't be able to have any sort of family in the future."

"He's always seemed so lonely, this only confirms my suspicions. He might just be alone on this planet."

With his theory confirmed, Charles prayed for guidance for the young boy as he bid his friend goodbye. 'Whatever Clark may go through in his life, I pray that he may be safe in his travels.' Charles thought. He rolled up to his window and looked on, hopeful for the future to come.

 **A.N.** **-This was WAAAAY longer than I anticipated, but I'm glad I got it out, now I can get to writing on the first chapter. Remember, give me any advice for how the story should go, thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- First off, I know that I said I would stick to character P.O.V.'s, but I really like the 3rd Person P.O.V.'s, so I'm gonna stick with it. The other thing I wanted to talk about was who Clark should be paired with, I said that I have an idea of who it will be, but I want to hear from you guys too, so I'm gonna start a poll.**

 **Should Clark be with:**

 **A) The White Queen (Emma Frost)**

 **B) Pyslocke (Betsy Braddock)**

 **C) X-23/The New Wolverine (Laura Kinney)**

 **D) Someone else from Marvel, maybe even someone from DC-just let me know who**

 **E) Keep it a suprise pairing**

 **Also, PM me if you want Clark to be alone, maybe have a pairing far later on. Thanks for reading!**

 **5:30 A.M., Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Earth**

Two 17-year-old boys were sparring in a giant room, both tall and excellent fighters, neither of them giving the other opening for an attack. One of the boys was 6'1" with brown hair; he was lean, yet athletically built with a handsome face, and what looked like a visor covering his eyes. He was wearing a black bodysuit, that reached up only to his visors, also leaving his jaw and nose open, with a large gold 'X' across his chest and back; along with that, he had gold gloves and boots with gold shin and knee plates. On his shoulders were two emblems that were red with a black 'X' through it. The other boy had a light blue body suit, cutting off at the middle of his neck, looking almost like a collar. The only designs on the costume were the large red diamond splashed across his chest, the outlines of the armor all along his suit, and two diamonds shaped into the shoulders on the suit. Instead of gold, his boots were a shining red, cutting off in the middle of his shin, he didn't have any gloves on, but the sleeves of his suit point in, like an arrowhead, to the middle of the back of his hand. The sleeves and collar were both outlined in red. This other boy was powerfully built, but it looked natural, perfectly fitting with his height; he was 6'3" and had raven black hair with deep, cerulean blue eyes. By human standards, he had a perfect face and body, literal perfection to any other's point of view. He was also wearing a particular piece of jewelry: a necklace with a blue stone that seemed to glow in his presence.

The first boy was the mutant Scott Summers. His mutation was powerful optic blasts made of pure concussive force. These blasts were unfortunately uncontrollable, which is why he needs the visor. He was a great fighter, and had great natural instinct, that which kept him in the fight for so long. Even with his training, he was far outmatched by his opponent, Clark Munroe. Clark was an alien from the planet Krypton, not that he, or many others know, and is gifted with many different ablilities due to his absorpsion of radiation from the sun. To name a few, incredible strength, speed, senses, and he was practically invulnerable. His only real weakness being a glowing green rock out of all things. Normally, one might say that within the first five minutes of the fight, Scott wouldn't be walking for a few day, and normally, you're right. But this fight is anything but normal; Professor Xavier warned Clark of the glowing green and red rocks, but never said anything of the blue. Clark found a small chunk and immediately felt all his power leave him. At the time, he was terrified, but after a peaceful conversation with the Professor, he learned to accept the rock and use it for his own betterment. Now, years later, nobody in the institute is a match for Clark; rock or no rock, mutant powers, or no mutant powers.

After toying around with Scott for a few minutes, Clark decided to just finish the match to be ready for school on time. Somehow, the fastest man in the world can never catch the bus. Clark grabbed Scott's fist from slightly sloppy right hook and swept Scott to the floor, twisting his arm into an arm bar and held him until submission. When he saw Scott slap the ground, he let go.

"Your punches are still somewhat telegraphed, you need to be faster with every move you make" Clark advised "How were the suit and the visors?"

"Better, thanks for the uprades by the way" Scott said completely out of breath. He still can't imagine how hard it is to beat Clark. From what Storm says, he hasn't lost a spar since he was twelve. He hasn't broken a sweat while I'm sweating buckets; his punches are like beatdowns, blue rocks or not. "Are you even tired? How the hell do you do it anyway? I've been training all these years too, why can't I lay a single hit on you?"

"Not true, you hit me with your occular blasts a couple minutes ago."

"Yeah, I showed you." Scott muttered. Clark only smirked while walking out of the Danger Room.

"Ya'know Slim, I still have superhearing." 

"Yeah, I was counting on it. C'mon Clark, we gotta get ready for school."

"Ugh! The classes are boring enough as it is, add in me already knowing this, and every other year's curriculum, and Duncan Matthews; I think I'm gonna explode."

"Not all of us have the luxury of an impossibly fast brain." Scott quipped as he left for the showers. Clark just shook his head in amusement as he supersped to his bathroom.

Half an hour later Clark is finally out of the shower, putting on his jeans and deciding what to wear for school that day. He finally decided a red tee shirt with a black leather jacket. Before he could get them on, a 17-year-old girl with fiery red hair walks in. This girl was wearing tan khaki pants, a white blouse with a pink sweater, and sandals. She was 5'10" with emerald green eyes to go with her red hair, but at the moment her face was as red as her hair after seeing a shirtless Clark.

"Jean! Why didn't you knock?!" Clark asked while speeding his shirt on, his face as red as Jean's

"I-I'm sorry Clark, my bad."Jean nervously chuckled. _Since when does Clark have abs? What happened to the cute seven year old Clark?_ She wondered. "Oh! Uh, after breakfast, the Professor wans to see you, he said something about a new student."

"Th-thanks, I'll, uh, see you downstairs." Jean nodded and quickly left. "There's no privacy anymore." Clark muttered to himself as he slipped on his jacket and went downstairs to the kitchen. When he went in, he saw a 39-year-old woman. This woman was African-American with natural, white hair and blue eyes. She was 5'11", wearing a white shirt and a long, purple skirt.

"Hey mom! Where's breakfast?" Clark asked while kissing Ororo's cheek.

"Make it yourself. I'm pretty sure that your powers don't include super-laziness." Ororo teased. Clark rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit while grabbing a simple box of cereal from the pantry.

"Hey, do you know what the Professor needed to talk to me about?" Clark asked while grabbing a bowl and moving for the milk.

"Yes, but he wanted to tell you himself." Ororo replied curtly.

"That awesome huh? It must be pretty amazing." Clark remarked while digging in to his cereal.

Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his office reviewing over the new student coming to the institute. His name was Kurt Wagner and he had the mutant power of translocation, or teleportation. His mutation was more revealed than most others, with blue skin and blue fur, along with tridactyl hands and feet. He also had a spaded tail, meaning the end of the tail resembled an arrowhead. He was jolted from his thinking when Clark came in.

"Professor, what did you need to see me for?"

"Ah, yes, we're recruiting a new student today and your mother and I decided that we wanted you to accompany us, you being the student at the instute longest would show a prime example of why he should stay with us." Charles explained. "Also, with the newly increasing number of mutants that will be attending the institute, the soon-to-be X-Men will need a leader. I want you to be that leader."

"M-me Professor? I don't think I would be pretty good, wouldn't Scott be a better choice? I just want to make sure that the X-Men will be in good hands." Clark stuttered.

"Scott is a natural leader, but you will be what the mutant community needs, you have the purest heart anyone could ever have. Usually, the best leaders are the ones humble enough to think of otheres above themselves." Charles sagely explained.

"Th-thank you Professor! I will make you proud!" Clark excitedly explained.

"I know you will Clark. Now, you need to get to school, Scott and Jean already left. Meet me and your mother here after school. Have a good day Clark." Charles smiled.

"You too Professor, have a good day!" Clark waved before he left in a gust of wind.

Scott "Cyclops" Summers was sitting on the bleachers with his friend Paul, flipping a coin in his ruby-quartz glasses, ruby-quartz being the only known transparent substance on earth that can contain his uncontrollable optic blasts.

"Hailmary on three! Hut! Hut! Hike!" The offence all ran to their positions on the field. Bayville High's quarterback and captain, Duncan Matthews, ran the ball through the defense and straight to the endzone, tackled by a defending safety, yet still getting the touchdown. Jean "Marvel Girl" Grey snapped a picture of her boyfriend on the grass.

"Is that for the school paper?" Duncan asked.

"No, this is for my personal collection." She teased. From the bleachers, Scott scowled. He really liked Jean, though if anyone said anything about it, he would turn into a sputtering mess. He then accidentally dropped his coin when he wasn't concentrating.

"Aw! My change!" It was only then that Scott noticed the gangly kid under the bleachers. He was 5'3" with pale skin, almost slimy. He also had dirty brown hair, stringy like a birds' nest, and yellow eyes. From what Scott knew about him, he was 15 and he lived by himself. This was Todd "Toad" Tolansky and he was stealing people's wallets from under the bleachers. What makes it worse is that he was being approached by Duncan and his squad of jockstraps, thus Scott decided to step in and prevent any harm coming to Todd. He obviously wasn't a saint, but he didn't deserve to be beaten up. Thank God Clark taught me that new move earlier, it's probably the only way I would be able to beat the jocks as fast as possible.

"C'mon! Fight back you freak!" Duncan's pig-headed insult echoed under the bleachers.

"Leave him alone _Matthews_ " Scott spit out the name in annoyance.

"Get lost Summers. Go before you get hurt." Duncan arrogantly shot back.

"I wouldn't pick a fight if I were you. I'd knock you down before you could say "hike". And I'd shutter to think what Clark would do if he found out you called Tolansky a freak." A shiver ran down Duncan's spine at the very thought of Clark's "super-glare". Duncan's life flashed efore his eyes the first time he saw the glare, the first-and last- time he called Clark a freak.

"You're pissing me off Summers! Get 'im boys!" The two mindless followers of Duncan both charged Scott, fists raised for a punch. If Scott wasn't mad at Duncan at the moment, he would've laughed at the obviousness of the jocks' attacks. Scott simply ducked under the punches, grabbed both by the throat, lifted them-with some effort-and slammed them into the ground. A simple, yet effective way to eliminate two threats at once. Scott them turned his attention to Duncan who caught him off-guard and slapped his glasses of his face. Even if his eyes were only open for a second, the damage was already done. The stray beam hit a gas canister setting off an explosion and knocking a piper from the bleachers onto Duncan's head, knocking him out. Scott had his eyes sealed shut, chastising himself for letting his guard down. _'Clark would be dissapointed. All that training for some meat-headed quarterback to catch me by suprise'_ He though with frustration. He then felt someone slip his shades back on, but Clark wasn't here, so it had to be-

"There you go. Are you ok?" There was the melodic voice of the redheaded beauty that was just out of his grasp.

"Oh...uh Jean, uh..." Scott fumbled over his words, "I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault, you gotta go, the police are here with the fire department. I'm gonna stay here with Duncan. See ya back at the mansion." Jean failed to notice the irritation on Scott's face when she mentioned Duncan, but that quickly turned into surprise when the fire instantly went out. When he looked at Jean, she had a knowing smirk; the only person Scott knows that can put out a fire in a second is-

That son of a gun decided to show up.

Scott barely heard Jean whisper, "It's about time you got here." If he knew Clark, then he knows Clark heard her. This was only confirmed by a small, barely noticeable smily face burned into the ground.

"It's done Professor, I blew out the fire." Clark reported as he removed his jacket. "Great this is the fifth jacket lost this month. I got to stop running with a jacket on."

"Very good, thank you Clark, now let's go, we have a student to recruit."

"Charles, what of the people on the field, didn't they see what just happened?" Ororo asked.

"Do not worry Ororo, I altered their memories to think the fire was put out by the firemen themselves." Charles replied with a smile. "Now let's go meet our newest recruit."

Charles, Clark, and Ororo were all at the train station, waiting for the newest mutant, Kurt Wagner. From what the Professor told Clark, he knew that Kurt was German with the mutant ability of teleportation. The only thing he asked of Clark was to "keep an open mind"

"Are you Kurt?" Ororo asked yet another boy that walked off the train.

"No, that's not Kurt," He gained a kind smile, "That's Kurt." He pointed to the end of the train where a person wearing a cloak was standing. The three walked up to the boy.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Clark, Clark Munroe." Clark stuck out his hand expecting a handshake, but the boy shyed away, almost scared to shake Clark's hand.

"It's ok Kurt, you can show us your true appearance. Nobody here will judge you." Kurt hesitated, but slowly removed his hood from his head.

"Although you already know, I'm Kurt Vagner" Kurt was 5'9" with shoulder-length dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He looked to be about 15. Clark understood now why Professor Xavier asked for him to keep an open mind. Kurt's mutation stood out, with blue, fuzzy skin, tridactyl hands and feet and a long, spaded tail. Clark was shocked, but not at all scared. He stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake, and Kurt, in a state of surprise shook Clark's hand, a relieved smile showing up on his face. "Good to finally meet you Kurt, glad you could join the institute."

Immediately Kurt's demeanor changed; he went from shy and withdrawn, to lively and excited. "Good to meet you to Mein friend!"

Clark was driving the limousine back to the mansion, Kurt in shotgun, and Ororo and Xavier in the back.

"So, you know about my powers, but I don't know yours. Please tell me!" Clark chuckled at his hyperactivity.

"Well Kurt, I have super strength, speed, senses, heat vision, x-ray vision, invulnerability, freeze breath, and force breath. Oh, and I can probably fly." Kurt just stayed wide-eyed and Clark rumbled with laughter.

"Dang, I must've gotten the shallow end of the gene pool."

"Kurt, don't think for one second that your gifts aren'tas great as everyone else's. You are a very special kid, Kurt Wagner, very special indeed." Kurt sat there contemplating whether or not his "curse" was really ever a curse at all. Before he knew it, Kurt was ogling at the size of the mansion. It was about 6:30 in the morning. Clark pulled up in front of the mansion and Kurt took this as his signal to get out.

"Mom, I'm gonna park the limo then head off to school, love you!" Clark called while shifting the limo into gear.

"Love you too Clark, have a good day!" Ororo called back as she was wheeling the Professor inside.

"Oh! Before I forget, Kurt, I got you a welcome gift, made it myself in fact. I was confused with the design at first, but now I get why. If it's not the right size, tell me and I'll adjust it." Clark smiled and drove off, leaving Kurt both confused and excited.

Clark was walking back to the mansion, at a normal pace, when his hearing picked up something. He heard Kurt jumping and teleporting around the mansion chased by...that voice! It's Ted, or Tony, or Todd-that's it! Todd Tolansky! But the only reason he would be in the mansion is if...Ah! I should've known! No wonder he could jump so high for a kid his size. But why is he attacking Kurt? '~~ Danger Room security initiated~~'

 _'No! I can't let them get hurt!'_ And in a matter of nanoseconds, he was sprinting as fast as he could to get to the DR before one of them got hurt, changing into his costumed persona along the way. Clark reached the Danger Room controls before the defense became too overpowered and opened the voice access. "Danger Room shutdown-Priority: Alpha-Clark Munroe!"

 _"Denied, Mr. Munroe-access level required: Xavier."_

"Dammit!" He banged his hands into the wall, denting it greatly. Realizing the only way to help is to hold off the traps until the Proffesor arrives, Clark smashed through the one-way glass and jumped down to help. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Clark sped off, destroying as much as he could to help to two young mutants.

At that moment, Jean and Scott ran in the main door, both in uniform and Ororo and Charles were up in the control booth, trying to shut down the security protocols.

Clark saved Todd from being crushed, just as the defenses stopped.

"I-I-I don't know what you're running here, but I ain't being apart of this freak show!" Todd then hopped away from the Danger Room as fast as he could. Clark just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I really wish people stopped saying that word." He started rubbing his temples to calm himself down when he smelled sulfur and brimstone. He looked up just in time to see Kurt 'port away.

"I'll go talk to him." Scott volunteered. "I think I need to make it up to him, based on the way I reacted to him."

"Thank you Scott, now I must excuse myself to go look for Mr. Tolansky." 

"I'll help Professor."

"Thank you Clark; Jean, you may head to bed, you too Ororo." The two mentioned ladies nodded and left and the three guys went to look for Todd and Kurt, respectively.

Clark was walking with the Professor when he smelled something, something...feral.

"Professor, someone, or something's at the institute."

"Ah, yes, he's right on time, then."

"Professor, what-" He was cut off when the Professor stopped at a balcony, Clark heard him say, "Hello old friend, welcome home."

Clark walked out to see the feral mutant himself, Wolverine, or Logan, as he calls himself.

"Hey Wonder boy, miss me?" Logan smirked.

"I thought I smelled a beast, I just didn't know it would be so ugly." Clark smirked back.

"Yeah it's great to be back." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I missed you too Logan." I smiled out of happiness.

Things were really looking up.

 **WooHoo! Another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated like I said I would, I just started writing these at a bad time. For those who also read my PJO/Avengers story, I will get that update out too. Also, Thank you for reading my story, I've had a lot of fun reading your reviews and simply writing this story. You guys are what keeps me writing. See ya in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-Hey guys! I'm starting to get into this pattern with posting and all that, I hope it works well for you guys. It's been a rough schedule from football for six hours, then football practice for another six hours, I've only had a couple hours of free time, so I'll try to get better with my timing and all that. This is the last week that the poll for Clark's pairing will be open, by tomorrow (Sunday), at 5 P.M., I will close the poll and put up the results, so make sure to vote on who you want Supes to hook up with. I've been getting a lot of awesome ideas to implement into the story and several caught my eye, so thank you to those who willingly participate in the layout of the story. A response to one comment because I couldn't PM him: the user, coolrod-trust me when I say that I haven't even scratched the surface of the mystery that are Kryptonians, heck, even DC comics has a whole load of mystery to Clark and Kara even after all these years, so even if it looks like I'm giving too much away about Clark, I'm not. Now let's get to the story!**

Power.

That word in itself can mean so much, but at the same time, so little. Power could describe economics, politics, or even someone's physical and meta-physical strength. These can all be snaked around and worked through forever, but it all leads to the reason for power, whether it be a corrupt society or not. The dictionary definition for power is the ability to do something or act in a particular way.

Simple, yet so complicated.

We claim to control our power, but in truth, our power controls us. Hence why society today sees power as an ability, of some sorts, to master. Wrong. Power in the wrong hands can be nigh uncontrollable, especially when that power grows beyond any others' control; blooms into an immeasurable amount of probability that can shake everything to its core. To quote an admitably bad movie, "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." It would take a being of unimaginable willpower to be able to control the power that the gods envy, not to mention a pure heart, bigger than any reformed Scrooge, to not let the power consume you.

This is the daily turmoil of Clark Munroe, a man who has the power to destroy anything he cares to obliterate in sight, yet uses it in hopes for a better future than what's expected. This is a man who could be a god just as easily as he could make a sandwich, yet humbles himself to the standards of a regular human. He upholds the same beliefs as that of a catholic farmer, always treating women with utmost kindness and respect and never taking advantage of anyone, no matter what, yet he still has the confidence to say and do what he feels to be the right thing. All in all, he's the prime example of a boyscout. And Clark wouldn't prefer himself to be any other way.

This doesn't mean he doesn't think about the same things guys do, super-powered or not. In fact, it's the very opposite. Despite being very different from everyone around him, even those with abilities as well, he's one of the most normal people in the world. Clark dreams of football, to feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, giving him the drive to throw the ball to the goal, fans screaming his name, teammates lifting him up on their shoulders and praising the very ground he walks on. But it's all just a dream. Clark can't spend the hours practicing on the field when he could spend that time in the Danger Room. He can't be occupied with a gamewhen he needs to be leading his friends through any situation that comes up. Most of all, he can't keep that many people close to him, just in case they find out his secret.

Clark knows he could ace every class, then ace every college course, then change the world by discovering things people never thought possible. His IQ alone is on par with, and if not, above, the level of the genius of Tony Stark, or Reed Richard, or even Hank Pym. But this would draw attention to him, and in turn, his friends and his secret, not to mention the hours Clark needed to put in to his science work.

Clark, like most guys, thinks about girls too, but, like every other topic, he lacks any romantic relationship with any girl in real life. Yes, he has an attraction to Jean, but she's already dating somebody, not to mention that he doesn't really comprehend what those feeling are, like most people. The only other girl that he's had an attraction to is one of his friends that went to school at Bayville before she moved somewhere in Kansas, a short blonde girl with an obsession to reporting and caffiene with quick wit to match. He doesn't have anything close to a girlfriend because he wouldn't wish his life of secrets to get in the way of her happiness, his life is just too full of secrets.

Clark, as usual, doing nothing but constant, rigorous training doesn't exactly help his social life either. At the moment, he was doing pull-ups with weights strapped around his waist, switching his grip on the bar every 30 reps. When he finished, he remotely programmed the Danger Room to look like a city landscape, which was populated by many precarious buildings and ledges, the perfect setting to train his endurance, quick thinking, free-running, and acrobatics skills. Within what was less than a minute, Clark was practically soaring through the city, doing jumps, flips, and rolls as he deemed necessary, not bothering to stop even after feeling the slight bit of fatigue that was slowly creeping up on him. Clark always felt good during training, free to let himself go when nobody was watching. What he didn't know was that there actually was a spectator, observing him from the main control room of the DR. This spectator was a man, about 5'3", with thick, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange and black, sleeveless bodysuit with gloves of the same color scheme. These gloves had noticible slots where knives or-more accurately-claws could pop out. There also seemed to be a cowl with black feral ears, looking somewhat like a _wolverine_. He would never admit it, except maybe on his death bed, but he was impressed with Clark's skill and drive. He seemed to be committed to Charles' beliefs as much as Xavier, himself.

"How are you today Logan? Hopefully well." Logan turned around to see the blad man himself.

"You have some kid there, Chuck. It feels like it was only yesterday that I popped my claws in front of the 4-year-old version of those same baby-blues. Now, he looks like he could give me a run for my money, even without his powers." Clark chuckled and looked at Clark fondly, Logan looked back, as well, to see that Clark once again changed the setting to a dark alleyway with thugs around every corner, some were even equipped with bats or guns. Not that it deterred Clark at all, he was taking out four at a time, at _least_.

"You know, he's been training as much as he could since he learned what a gun really was. I'm definitely proud of him and his accomplishments, but I'm also worried that he might be risking any chance he could have at a normal teenage life."

"So, you're hoping that the new students with pull him away from the Danger Room more."

"Yes, and no; I'm hoping that he'll make friends with the other students, but I'm relying on you to draw him away from the Danger Room."

"What are you talking about, Chuck? What kinda help would I be?" Charles put on a kind smile.

"You two have more in common than you think. I must go speak with Jean, will you please tell Clark to meet Jean and I in the hangar?"

"Gotcha , Charles, I'll send him over as soon as I pull him away from the alleyway." And correct he is, for Clark is still fighting off the flooding thugs, and doesn't look to be giving up any time soon.

Charles chuckled. "Good luck, have a nice day Logan!" And he just wheeled off, leaving Logan to wonder what he meant.

"Hey Wonder Kid! The Professor wants to talk to you!"

"Not now Logan! If you want a beer, go buy one yourself!" That shot pissed Logan off a bit, not enough to pop his claws, but enough to snarl at the teen.

"Very funny Clark, go upstairs and see Charles before I lose my temper." He dismissed Clark's look of annoyance and grabbed Clark's shoulder. "C'mon kid, I said **now**."

"And I said to wait Logan, I'm almost done, school doesn't start for another hour and a half!" Clark exclaims while kicking another thug unconcious. Ignoring Logan, once again, Clark turned to the alley way and after another minute of fighting off the novice criminals, he heard a distinct _snikt_ come from his blind side. "Don't you threaten me furball! I just want to finish up!" Logan then marched up and grabbed Clark's shirt menacingly.

"Last time, runt, head up now, before this gets ugly." Clark growled and shoved Logan away with more force than Logan anticipated, and then stormed off, out of the Danger Room. Logan got up with a huff and dusted himself off while walking away and shutting down the room.

Logan was stomping around the mansion, looking for the super-punk that ticked him off. He heard moving in the kitchen and walked in, thinking it was Clark, but it was his mother, Ororo, instead.

"Seriously 'Ro, you really gotta teach yer kid some manners."

"What? What did Clark do? If he misused his powers, I swear to the goddesses that I'll-"

"No, He was disrespectin' me when I was trying to get him away from the Danger Room." Ororo was looking at him, thinking he was joking, then burst out laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Logan, I forgot that you're somewhat new here. Don't worry about Clark, he's only ever angry in the Danger Room, anywhere else and he's as kind and respectful as a farmboy raised by catholics. You should never take what he says in the DR to heart."

"That would've been nice to know before I popped my claws." Logan muttered. "What did Chuck need Clark for anyway?"

"He took Clark as well as Jean on a recruitment trip to Northbrook to find two potential recruits."

"Well good luck too them." Logan stands there thinking, then chuckles. "So that's what he meant."

Clark found himself standing in what looks like the ruins of a city, confused as to what happened and what he's doing there. Nothing seems intact, along with every building deserted, nobody in sight.

"Hello?! Anybody out there?! Professor?! Mom?! Jean?! I'll even take Logan right now!" Clark smelled blood, barely, but he still recognized it. In the span of a minute, the smell grew worse and worse to the point where he nearly threw up from the horrible stench that filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes as he retched, but when he opened them back up again, he saw that he had tattered, red boots on, with a torn up skin-tight costume to match. He went to a nearby broken building and looked at his reflection in one of the mirrors. As he thought, he was wearing a blue skin-tight uniform with red boots, a red cape, and a belt with a diamond in the center. Everything was in ruins though; the boots grimy and scraped, the costume torn apart in many different places, the cape riddled with holes and barely hanging on the rest of the suit. The one thing that stood out to Clark the most, though, was the large, stylized 'S' emblazoned upon his chest. Clark blinked, but then felt immeasurable pain and many cuts and bruises formed all over his body. He had hoped that it wouldn't get any worse, but his luck had never been great. The only think heard for miles was the inhuman roar that sent an unwilling shiver up Clark's spine along with the fear that plagued his body. Nevertheless, he ran as fast as he could towards the roar, only to freeze in shock at what he saw. Around him were the bodies of those he held dear, his mother, Jean, Scott, along with many he didn't recognize, like a man in armor designed like a bat, another man in an iron suit, a blonde girl with a suit that had what looked like a bolt of electricity on the front, but ones that hit him most out of the unrecognizeables, were the many peaople with suits that had the symbol of the X-Men. Clark sunk to his knees in tears and sadness, but as soon as he heard the beast he assumed orchestrated the mass carnage, it quickly turned into pure rage. If whatever that think was could chuckle, it just did as it deliberately stepped upon many of the dead bodies in its path to Clark. This...thing was truly a beast; over 9 feet tall, grey skin, with hands and feet larger than Clark's head and a jagged, horrifying face that oozed some sort of black liquid from its mouth. The icing on the monstrous cake were the black, soulless eyes and what looked like bones growing from everywhere on its body. Its gravvely, beastly voice called out to him.

"Look at the mighty Kal-El! He is nothing! Feast your eyes on the end of your precious world! I am planet Earth's, and especially your, _**DOOMSDAY!**_ " It started laughing and walked up to Clark and grabbed him by his hair. Clark tryed to move, but he felt like he was covered in the green rock. "Goodbye Kal-El" The beast slowly grew a bone-spike out of its arm and reeled back, ready to stab Clark, when he jolted up in his seat from Jean waking him.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Jean's fiery eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Professor Xavier just frowned.

"Are you sure you're alright Clark? I'll program the Blackbird to take you back to the mansion if you don't feel like coming to recruit Katherine and Lance." Clark smiled to reassure them.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I really want to come."

"Ok, Clark. You know what you're planning to do?

"Yes, I'm just gonna go with the straightfoward approach, tell Lance about what he is, I'll tell him slowly, but firmly, then ask him to join the institute. From his record, I'm just assuming that he'll prefer this way over beating around the bush with it."

"That's very leader-like of you Clark, I'm almost impressed." Jean teased and Clark put another fake smile on, concealing what he actually felt.

For the first time in Clark's life, he felt pure fear over some creature. Some creature that got him questioning whether his powers and training were good enough to stand up against that abomination. For the first time in his life, he sees that his power isn't enough.

Truthfully, he's not sure if it will ever be enough, but he decides not to worry about that, he won't let this control him. He's going to see the recruits and try to get them to join. And the day when that creature comes to attack the planet, he'll do everything in his power to stop it, even if it's not enough. In the end, everything in Clark's life leads back to power. He will fight those greedy enough to do wrong over it, he will fight by those who posses mass amounts of it, and he will use it in any way he can to do right by the world.

Power.

 **A.N. Boom, done! I know a lot of you would've like to see more action and all that, but i really wanted to have that message with power and all that to be able to look into Clark's soul early on, give him some character development that is similar to the comic version, but still original and does Clark justice. I also wanted to pack in that Clark and Logan moment to set a tone for their freindship (Psst, it's gonna be a love/hate friendship). And I also wanted to cram in that Doomsday moment to have that big underlying enemy throughout the series and to give Clark his doubts about himself, which leads to the climactic moment of this first story. Remember poll is closed tomorrow at 5 P.M. so get voting if you wanna vote! Thanks for reading my story and for sticking with me so far, you guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start off with, no I'm not quitting life or anything, I just feel kinda lost with this story. I randomly started it off a whim and thought 'Why not? What's the worst that could happen?' Turns out the worst that could happen was losing interest and abandoning the few people that actually like this story. So, to make up for it, I'm trying something new. Something (hopefully) original. I'm leaving a new story up to you! Because the original story was Superman in the Marvel universe, that's what the main foundation of the story will be, but the real specifics are up to you, the readers! The way this is gonna work is you all send me your ideas, be it through the reviews section, PM's, etc. and I will jot them all down and pick through them. I will try to use elements from every suggestion, but the options that are similar and most frequent will have greater priority. Don't think of this as the end of this story, think of it as a massive reboot.**

 **Some Guidelines:**

 **Universe- Which Marvel universe would you prefer this takes place in? (MCU, Comics, any of the cartoon universes)**

 **Origin story- How does Clark grow up? (Raised by the Kent's; someone else? Grows up with any formal training in fighting or powers? Given a different adopted name?)**

 **Development of powers- Order and stage of life when he acquires his powers**

 **Super heroics- When in the universe 'timeline' does he begin his crime-fighting and how old is he at that point? (Is he the first 'superhero'? Become apart of an already developed superhero universe?)**

 **Affiliations- In way way and to what extent is he affiliated with other superhero groups? (Avengers, F4, X-Men, Champions, etc.)**

 **DC Aspects- This story will mainly revolve around Superman and his villains, but I could throw in a few other DC characters of your choosing (Teammates, friends; secret identity or otherwise, other heroes' villains)**

 **And finally, probably the most difficult one, Love interest- I'm pretty bad at choosing this on my own, so I'll leave it to you. Make sure it's someone Clark could actually have chemistry with and not someone for the sake of seeing them dating Superman. It would also be a great help if I get suggestions on the first time they meet and the situation surrounding the meeting.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this story and the people who will potentially read and contribute to this new story!**


End file.
